Sima Shi
Sima Shi is a newcomer in Dynasty Warriors 7. He is Sima Yi's eldest son and Sima Zhao's older brother. Before the introduction of the Jin forces, he was formerly a Wei non-playable character in the later battles of the Dynasty Warriors series. In the Dynasty Warriors series, his height is 180 cm (approximately 5'11"). His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled HEAVEN'S WILL. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In his playable appearance, Sima Shi is a man with magnificent intelligence who is skilled in both the military arts and various literary studies. Always pressing onwards to the future with a composed focus, he acts as the strategist and commander for his people. Sima Shi and Sima Zhao support their father in stopping rebellions and gaining reputation as strategists in Wei. To aid Sima Yi's coup d'etat, Sima Shi gives false reports that his father is ill, giving them the opportunity to deal with Cao Shuang. In the end, Sima Shi personally kills Cao Shuang. When Jiang Wei begins to invade Wei, Sima Yi sends his sons to suppress Jiang Wei and the Shu forces without him, much to their surprise. When Sima Shi is about to kill Jiang Wei, Xiahou Ba, who had betrayed Wei and joined Shu, intervenes and the two of them retreat. Guo Huai tries finish them off, but Sima Shi allows them to escape, seeing that they know when they are beaten. Shortly after their victory, the Emperor Cao Fang is deposed by Wang Ling and the Sima clan's influence is reduced. As they head for Shouchun to defeat Wang Ling and Wu, Sima Shi questions why Sima Yi continues to support Wei, claiming that he can do so more, even conquer the land. But Sima Yi assures his son that he's not motivated out of loyalty to Wei, but cannot stand imbeciles who want power they do not deserve. When Wang Ling's son, Wang Guang, betrays his father and tries to stop him, Sima Shi doubts that he can convince Wang Ling to stop fighting, but Sima Yi is convinced that this will bring chaos among their ranks, which does. With this conflict, the Sima family kills Wang Ling. Soon afterwards, however, Sima Yi's illness claims his life, and on his deathbed, he entrusts Sima Shi with leading Wei. Sima Shi is shocked that his father would give him authority, but cannot deny that he is excited. After learning of Sun Quan's passing and that his successor is inexperienced, Sima Shi sends Sima Zhao and Zhuge Dan to begin a campaign against Wu. However, the Battle of Dong Xing ends in failure because of Zhuge Dan's recklessness and Sima Zhao's laziness, forcing the latter to pull back the troops to He Fei Castle. Sima Shi answers his brother's call for reinforcements, but harshly tells him and Zhuge Dan that they must redeem themselves and not lose a second time. Sima Shi successfully defeats the Wu army, but its leader, Zhuge Ke, escapes with Ding Feng. He later puts full blame on Sima Zhao for their defeat at Dong Xing. Sima Shi gains loyalty from many officers and gains control of Wei. Then Jiang Wei launches another attack at Tianshui, and Sima Shi sends his brother, Guo Huai and Deng Ai to stop the Shu forces. They stop the invasion and defeat Shu, but they lose Guo Huai. After their victory, Sima Shi builds his own military strength within Wei, and the kingdom is split between those who support Sima Shi and those who remain loyal to the Wei name. As the tension worsens, rumors spread of an assassination attempt on Sima Shi, but despite his brother's warnings, he does not worry and calmly takes a walk outside the court with Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji accompanying him. He is suddenly attacked by Wei officers, but he defeats them easily with his brother and sister-in-law. One assassin manages to strike Sima Shi at the left eye, but he survives. Sima Shi then sets out to find the source of conspiracy, and traces all the way to Emperor Cao Fang. Sima Shi has him deposed and replaced by Cao Mao. But Guanqiu Jian and Wen Qin, who remain loyal to Wei, raise an army at Shouchun, and Sima Shi heads there himself to bring an end to Wei. He manages to stop the rebellion, but he is hit with an arrow at his injured eye and collapses after the battle, unable to recover. Like his father did before him, Sima Shi gives Sima Zhao his power on his deathbed and dies. Sima Shi's two Legendary Modes has him defeat the two opposing kingdoms to unite the land. He defeats Wu in the first and Shu in the second. Character Information Development Sima Shi was made to be a character who is considered imperative for rise of the Sima name. His concept was made to reflect his dignity while still allowing him easy movement. While his design was fashioned to be calm and elegant, it's meant to conceal his burning ambition. Since he's a Warriors character, Sima Shi was additionally modeled to be purposely handsome and good looking. Voice Actors *Josh Grelle - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English-uncredited) *Ryōtarō Okiayu - Dynasty Warriors 7, Musou Orochi 2 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Sima Shi/Quotes *"There's no escape for you!" *"Mwahaha! I will reign supreme." *"Always forgive your enemies; nothing annoys them so much." *"Barbecued pork wrapped in that silky smooth bun... You ate my precious meat bun, you thief!" :"Wha-...?" ::~~Sima Shi and Sima Zhao; Dynasty Warriors 7 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Shi is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , : Cross slashes opponents in front of him and ends with an area of effect energy wave. :Black Spiral: : Sends a powerful energy wave in front of him. :Death Sentence: R1 + : Stabs in front of him to knock his opponent into the air to summon multiple energy projectiles to pierce his airborne opponent. Historical Information Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Simashi-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render SimaShi-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit SimaShi-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume Simashi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters